This invention relates to a novel cassette tape ejecting mechanism which is operative automatically or manually, employing a driving gear wheel for a driving source. Further, the invention is applicable to the automatic reversal mechanism when required.
There has been provided a cassette tape recorder having both manual and automatic cassette tape ejecting means. Such a cassette tape recorder is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 36413/1972. In this cassette tape recorder a plunger is operated by means of tape ending signals which are generated when the tape is completely wound from one tape reel to the other so that the cassette tape can be shifted from the play position to the receiving position and then the cassette tape can be ejected, utilizing one reciprocating movement of the plunger. It is, however, impossible to obtain sufficient power to eject the cassette tape. As a result, a strong spring is necessary to shift the cassette tape from the play position to the receiving position to eject the cassette tape. Therefore, the problem is that the spring force must be always maintained constant and the reliability of the spring is low. Further, such a plunger is markedly large in size. Therefore, such a plunger is unsuitable for miniaturization of the cassette tape recorder.